


Dinner

by AlexisaFanST



Series: All Star Trek Garashir [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: very very very very short drabblewishful thinking in case Andy would appear on the Picard show.I've decided to pollute all the other Star Trek shows with fluffy Garashir.





	Dinner

One of the two suns was setting down on Cardassia.

On a luxurious patio, a table had been dressed and two men were amiably talking after what seemed to have been a lengthy dinner.

The bald man dressed in a Terran style costume started to stand up.

"This has been a really pleasant evening Castellan, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality."

The other man, a Cardassian, nodded politely. "The pleasure is all mine. It has been a long time since I had the pleasure to discuss Earth literature. I reluctantly admit I had somehow missed it."

Picard smiled: "How long until Doctor Bashir's return?"

Castellan Garak sighed: "I couldn't tell, I am not granted this kind of information when he leaves on missions."

"Please give your husband my regards whenever you speak to him then."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
